(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electric damp controlled three-end shaft differential transmission, and more particularly, to one that has a revolving electro-mechanical installation to replace a differential limiting mechanism provided in a conventional automated differential, and limiting type of differential device so to correct the flaws of temperature rising and heat loss due to activation by friction. The present invention is advanced due to:
(1) In case of any differential output end is idling, the friction type of anti slide limit structure of the prior art suffers heat loss; the present invention converts the differential kinetics into power for generation to be stored in a rechargeable device;
(2) In case of any differential output end is idling, the torque ratio of the output from both differential output ends with the conventional differential limiting type is fixed; instead, the output torque from both differential output ends of the present invention can be controlled and regulated; and
(3) The present invention when supplied with power from a rechargeable device operates as a motor by driving the revolving electro-mechanical installation through a controller, thus to provide active drive the differential output end.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A three-end shaft differential transmission of the prior art has an input end to receive revolving kinetics for driving both differential output ends; the three-end shaft differential transmission includes a revolving differential gear set, a planetary gear differential gear set or any other differential gear set that provides the similar functions; for the application in driving a carrier, both differential output ends are usually used to drive the transmission gear sets or tracks provided on both sides of the carrier; or to serve as an intermediate differential gear set to drive the front and the rear gear sets of the carrier.
If any differential output end idles in a three-end shaft gear set, another differential output end loses its revolving kinetics thus fails to drive the load; therefore, an improvement is made by adopting a differential gear to automatically limit the differential speed; however, in a anti-slip limiting structure of the differential gear of automatic differential limit type, a mechanical device such as a friction plate or a toothed automatic clutch, or a dry or a wet friction thrust plate is provided at where between both differential output ends for control and regulating purposes; the mechanical differential limiting device is found with the following flaws: (1) significant heat lose due to the heat generated by friction in the course of executing the differential limit; (2) service life of the mechanical parts is comparatively shorter; and (3) in case of either differential output end idles, the driving torque to drive gear sets on both sides as driven by the automatic differential limit type of differential gear is prevented from regulation and control at will due to the torque indicates a fixed ratio.